ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Variations on MK Vs TP/Mortal Kombat
Baraka Bo' Rai Cho Cyrax Ermac Goro * Dragon Fangs: '''Gains unique attacks utilizing Bladed Gauntlets. Bladed gauntlets are added onto his forearms. * '''Kuatan Warrior: '''Gains powerful Ground Pound and Chest Charge. A Shokan helmet is added on his head. * '''Tigrar Fury: '''Gains Flame Ball and Dragon Breath. Markings on his back illuminate in a fiery aura. Havik Jade Jax Briggs Johnny Cage # '''A-List: '''Can charge Normal and Special Attacks for increased damage. Bandages around his forearms are now black. # '''Fistcuffs: '''Gains Fist Bump, Flashy Kombos, and Normal Attacks. Brass knuckles with "CAGE" engraved on them are placed onto his hands. # '''Stunt Double: '''Gains the ability to create Stunt Double Mimics. Sunglasses are green in color. Kabal Kano * '''Cybernetic: '''Gains multiple Eye Laser and grenade attacks. Cybernetic equipment and grenades emits a red glow, bowie knives are removed and combat knives are secured on either side of his waist. * '''Commando: '''Gains the Choke Grab, Power Slam, and High/Low Parry. Cybernetic equipment and grenades emits a yellow glow. * '''Cutthroat: '''Gains Knife attacks and Power Up move. Cybernetic equipment and grenades emits a blue glow. Kitana Kung Lao Liu Kang * '''Dragon's Fire: Gains Empowered Dragon Fireballs and Flying Kick. Black, distinctive face paint is added onto his face. * Flame Fist: Gains Dragon Parry, Windmill Punch and Shaolin Flame. Forearm guards are red. * Dualist: Can switch between Light and Dark forms to heal or harm. Headband and belt are grey. Mileena Nightwolf Noob Saibot Quan Chi Raiden * Thunder God: Gains additional hits to electrical attacks and Enhanced Lighting. Lightning surges throughout his gauntlets. * Displacer: Gains the use of Teleport and Sparkport. Lightning surges throughout his body. * Master of Storms: Gains the ability to place Static Traps. Glowing symbols and electricity emits from his hat, which has been altered to a different variant. Reiko Reptile * '''Noxious: '''Gains a persistent noxious cloud that inflicts unblockable damage. A green, insect polluted noxious cloud surrounds his body. * '''Deceptive: '''Gains various stages of invisibility. Mask is removed. * '''Nimble: '''Gains the ability to increase speed and slow the opponent. A snake is enfolded around his waist. Scorpion * '''Ninjutsu: '''Gains unique attacks utilizing Dual Swords. A pair of swords are secured onto his back. * '''Hellfire: '''Gains Hell Ball, Demon Fire and Flame Aura. Arms emit a fiery aura. * '''Inferno: '''Gains the ability to summon a Demonic Minion. A skull is draped on the right side of his waist. Sektor Shang Tsung * '''Sorcerer: '''Adds Flaming Skull Eruption, Mysterious Magic and Soul Steal. Shang Tsung's hands glow green with soul energy. * '''Shapeshifter: '''Adds Ninja Morph, Highlander Morph and Spartan Morph. Shang Tsung wears a bracelet on his right hand with a emerald jewel in it. * '''Firestarter: '''Adds Fireball, Inferno Fists and Fire Teleport. Shang Tsung's eyes glow red with fiery energy. Shao Kahn Sindel Sonya Blade * '''Special Forces: '''Can call in a Special Forces Drone for additional attacks. Tactical armband emits a green glow. * '''Covert Ops: '''Gains the Garrote Parry and Military Stance. Black, camouflaged face paint is added onto her face. * '''Demolition: '''Gains various Explosive and Disruptor Grenades. Grenade cartridge bands are secured on either thigh. Kurtis Stryker Sub-Zero * '''Cryomancer: '''Gains the ability to create Ice Weapons. Arms illuminate in a blue aura. * '''Unbreakable: '''Gains defensive Frozen Aura and Barrier of Frost. Mask is covered in a layer of ice. * '''Grandmaster: '''Gains an Ice Clone that can be thrown or used as a shield. An illuminated Lin Kuei medallion is fixed onto the right of his torso. Tremor Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery Category:MK Vs TP Category:Mortal Kombat